Shatter
by ProudWhiteTiger
Summary: Hearts shatter, dreams shatter, hopes shatter. But so do walls they have built so carefully around themselves, as they see one they deem fit to be let in. But sometimes, this trust shatters too. A collection of oneshots based off some pairings in the Olympian universe, some that could never be apart, some that were meant to break. Mainly Percabeth and Jeyna/Jayna
1. Betray

**This one is going to be a one (or maybe two) shot about my version of a dark and somewhat twisted version of what Reyna and Jason might have had before he disappeared. T for some swearing and references. So I present to you my first songfic based on** _ **Let Me Love You**_ **by Justin Beiber, Betray.**

 **For best effects, read alongside listening to the song. Pre-TLH.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:** Betray_

* * *

 _'It's funny how the people who betray you are the ones who swore they never would.'_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

 _I used to believe_

 _We were burning on the edge of something beautiful_

 _Something beautiful_

Reyna remembered Jason's mysterious expression as they walked out of the Senate House. The meeting had been an especially boring one, what with Octavian stretching minutes into hours, and Jason had been talking incessantly about wanting to leave, his golden gladius, Julius, clutched in his hand. He had just turned fifteen and praetor. So had Reyna.

As they walked to the praetors' villa, Jason rambled on and cursed Octavian and the bloody Roman Senate. Reyna shushed Jason. If someone overheard them, they'd be dead meat and out of their job within seconds. Even though she loved him, getting caught wasn't high on her list.

 _Selling a dream_

 _Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle_

 _On a miracle_

All of a sudden, Jason pulled her to the side of his villa, pinning her to the wall facing the back. His fingers hovered over her face for a second before dropping; his face was centimeters away from hers.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her huskily, the darkness of the night accentuating the situation.

She nodded slowly, a little scared. Seconds later, she found herself floating off the ground, wrapped in his embrace. Jason had to clamp his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

 _Say, go through the darkest of days_

 _Heaven's a heartbreak away_

Jason flew through the winds, almost touching the heavens. The city was beautiful under them, lights illuminating the dark.

Reyna was glad they had shed their togas, people seeing two kids in Ancients Roman outfits flying above them were bound to get a heart attack. She whispered into her partner's ear, "What are you _doing?"_

 _Never let you go_

 _Never let me down_

She could feel his smile against her neck, sending a shock through her. "Need a break."

 _Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_

 _Driving the edge of a knife_

Jason was living in a dream. He was in the city. It was against the rules, but Reyna did not protest. He pulled her into an expensive shop and turned her towards him.

"Why are we here?" she looked at him through narrowed eyes, obviously suspicious.

He smiled at her. "Getting you a dress."

Her eyes widened as he steered her into the girls' section and grabbed a sleek black one that went halfway to the knees.

" _This?"_ Reyna looked disbelievingly at him with wide eyes and a red face.

 _Never let you go_

 _Never let me down_

He drank her in as she emerged from the changing room, blushing furiously. "Jason, this is not what Roman legionnaires wear. Plus, it's _expensive."_

He grinned slyly at her. "Leave it to me." He turned, and then looked back at her. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

Reyna looked at him in utter amazement.

 _Don't you give up, nah nah nah_

 _I won't give up, nah nah nah_

Reyna couldn't stop her eyebrows from trying to reach up as they stopped before an illuminated building, and that she had been told to keep the dress on. "Jaybird, what the Pluto are we doing here? It's a fucking _disco._ We're _fifteen."_

Jason turned to her with an over-addictively charming smile. "I hear this is where mortal teens hang out. Even if we're fifteen, we can act sixteen. Just go with it. And that dress, no bouncer can refuse."

The raven-haired demigod blushed as he walked up the stairs, his arm possessively around her waist.

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

Jason looked at the guard as he shook his head _no._ "I need to see your pass, kid."

The blond Roman looked at him with a mask of arrogance. "Do you know who my dad is? He could get you fired in under a minute. Anyway, me and this beauty have been visiting clubs for _years."_

Reyna tried to keep her expression neutral as the bouncer glared at them. After a beat, the pulse in Jason's neck jumped as he continued his mask, an eyebrow cocked.

The guard moved away with a sigh. "Whatever, kid."

She heard the son of Jupiter let out a breath as he entered with her. She smiled. "Persuasive, much?"

He grinned at her, the dim blue lights making his hair shine gold, his sharp cheekbones and jaw accentuated by the shadows. "And the Mist actually helps rogue demigods too."

She leaned into his embrace without thinking, unable to suppress her feelings. "'Rogue?'"

 _Don't you give up, nah nah nah_

 _I won't give up, nah nah nah_

They stood close together on the floor of the disco, their bodies almost touching, but not quite. Jason was staring at her, his gaze with the intensity of a storm. The blue and green lights pulsating on his face made his expression even harder to decipher. Reyna almost lost her confidence at that, but ultimately made the first move. She laid her hands on his hard chest and pulled herself close to him, looking up at him from the three inches that separated them.

His arms were around her immediately, drawing her close. Reyna was glad the darkness and few moving lights would hide the fire that had consumed her cheeks. "What are we doing here, Jason?"

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

His head lowered and his nose bumped against her forehead. She closed her eyes, letting her imagination run away for once as his hot breath stirred her hair. They had never confessed to each other and were still just best friend, although the truth was always clearly laid out in front of the whole camp. She hoped that _this_ would change that. That they would finally love.

His hand reached up and stroked her cheek. "To escape. We _both_ need this escape, Reyna. So," his arms slid to her hips as his fingers tipped her face towards him, "just dance."

So they danced.

 _Don't fall asleep_

 _At the wheel we've got a million miles ahead of us_

 _Miles ahead of us_

The next day, Jason stretched his arms as he woke up in his bed, only to find someone else in the bed with him. He was in his Pikachu pajamas, but was she? Alarmed, he lowered the blanket just enough to reveal an oversized purple shirt clothing his fellow praetor. _Thank the gods._ He tried to slide off the bed furtively, but Reyna stirred and woke.

As her eyes turned to his, they widened and color rushed to her cheeks. After a few minutes of awkwardly checking out the floor, Jason tried to break the silence. "Did we...?"

"No." Reyna's tone was low, but decisive. "I was too tired to walk to my own villa. But I guess I forgot to change out of that dress, so you slipped your shirt over my head."

Jason stared at her retreating form as he wondered whether he wanted the picture painted by her words to be real or not.

 _All that we need_

 _Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

 _Know we're good enough_

The next time, they were at the bar, ordering drinks as alcohol didn't affect demigods the way it affected mortals. Reyna stared skeptically at the shimmering dark liquid was placed in front of her, as she looked to Jason, who was seated in a way that spoke of recklessness as, he downed a second.

She rolled her eyes when a handsome red haired guy slipped into the seat next to her and smiled at her charmingly. "I hope you like booze, babe," he winked at her before turning to the barwoman. "A martini for me and Miss Sexy here, please."

Jason next to her had gone surprisingly quiet.

As she turned to the unknown guy to deal out a harsh no, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. She suppressed the urge to hit Jason as he placed her in his lap and gave the red haired guy a glare. When he spoke, his voice housed ice.

" _No one_ _touches her_."

 _Say, go through the darkest of days_

 _Heaven's a heartbreak away_

Reyna frowned at Jason as they lay on the grass in the Field of Mars, the starry sky serving as their shade. Their hands lay intertwined between them, and although they were still 'just friends,' the gesture spoke of a rebellious romance. "Why didn't you let me handle that guy? I did not appreciate being lifted into your lap."

He smiled, the smile that made her want to cave into him and fuse their souls together, inseparable and harmonious. "Let me be the Superman for once, Wonder Woman."

She rolled her eyes. It was well known why he hadn't said Lois Lane. He shipped the Man of Steel with the whip-wielding super heroine.

"And besides, I wanted to show him that you were with me."

Though the words were innocent, his tone spoke of desire and need. She let go of his hand and popped herself up on her elbows, looking at him in part elation and part expectation.

He immediately sat up and looked at her with a worried frown, his eyes petulant and fearful. "Was I not supposed to say that?" he asked in an anxious tone different from his previous one.

Her shoulders relaxed as she lay back down onto the soft green grass, holding out her hand to him. "Quite the opposite. That was like a shot of adrenaline." He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her scarred knuckles.

His smile was pure light.

 _Never let you go_

 _Never let me down_

Jason rested his knees on either side of her hips as shy reclined on the grass, his hands cupping her face as his forehead touched hers. "I've waited so long to say this."

Reyna looked up at him as her hands slid onto his muscled chest, feeling his elevated heartbeat as it beat in rhythm with her own. She felt as if she could get lost into his blue, blue eyes.

He let out a long, slow breath as one of his hands threaded in her hair. "You are the only permanent thing in my life, Reyna. Ever since you came, bloody and bruised, yet beautiful, both literally and figuratively. I need you to love me. This," he placed his hand on hers, over his heart. "wants nothing but you. Couldn't imagine being without you. _Wouldn't_ imagine being without you. So I'm asking you for your permission. To be with me."

Reyna's breathing quickened; she suspected her heartbeat did too. Jason never said _mine_ or _my girlfriend,_ and she understood that. He wanted her to be free, herself, because that was something he loved. That was something he celebrated.

Her speaking skills were limited to influencing a military, political crowd. This was a matter of the heart.

 _Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_

 _Driving the edge of a knife_

Jason's face hovered above Reyna's, his pulse jumping as he wondered what she would do. All the time they'd known each other, their relationship had been the edge of a knife, sharp and deadly. That could cut you if you handled it the wrong way; could draw blood.

For a moment she stared up at him, gaze unreeling. Jason thought she was going to punch him. And then she did something that surprised him even more.

She kissed him.

 _Never let you go_

 _Never let me down_

They kissed each other on the misty grass, Jason's hands around her waist and hers in his hair. He slid his lips along her jawline, as her hands slid underneath his t-shirt, the coolness of her fingertips sliding over his hot, bare skin, sending shivers down his spine as he went unhinged.

Then she whispered something that was sweeter to him than any speech; something that would change his life forever. She pressed her lips to the end of his jaw, and breathed out, "I love you."

 _Don't you give up, nah nah nah_

 _I won't give up, nah nah nah_

The next time they were at the club, they danced freely, hands slithering over each other's bodies like serpents. Reyna smiled as Jason grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body. "I'm so glad I love you."

All of a sudden, Jason tensed. The dark-haired beauty frowned. "What's wrong, Jaybird? Don't tell me you saw a blue-haired guy follow a white gowned, dark-haired girl into a secluded room. We don't need angel blood here."

Jason slid down to his knees, and looked up at her, a small crease between his gold eyebrows. "You haven't given me your permission yet."

" _Permission?"_

"To _let me_ love you."

She smiled as she pulled him up. "You have my permission."

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

August eighteenth. The Titan War.

The Titans' Palace, Mount Othrys.

Jason felt his mind cloud over with rage, his vision turning red as Reyna crashed against the black column, as blood trickled out of a huge cut on her neck. They were the only two ones in the throne room, except Krios, of course.

The Titan laughed and mocked Jason that even he, a son of Jupiter, was nothing against the power of a Titan. And that his friends would never get there on time.

Oh, Jason knew that, all right.

Reyna's pain-wrecked body sent a jolt of energy through him. He lunged at the Titan, forgetting everything but retribution for her. For the daughter of Bellona who held his heart in the palm of her hand. His _gladius_ sank into Krios's chest, at the place where his heart should have been.

 _Don't you give up, nah nah nah_

 _I won't give up, nah nah nah_

The Titan gazed at him in utter shock as he sank to his knees, his essence already fading. "How?"

Jason spat the blood out of his mouth. "Love, monster. It is love that drives us to do the impossible." And he turned away, running to kneel next to the one person who gave him more of it than he could've thought possible. The demigod army had arrived, feeding her ambrosia.

Krios stared at the two. "Is it so?" he muttered. "Well, then, demigod, I curse you in the name of Krios. You shall forget your greatest love just before you plan your union. You shall forget your _Reyna."_

But no one heard him. Jason was too busy kissing Reyna, the legionnaires too busy hooting and yelling, "Well, it's about damn time, you two!"

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

October.

Jason and Reyna kissed passionately in his bed, covered by blankets, nothing between them but skin. Jason broke their heated lock and looked into Reyna's beautiful onyx eyes as they looked back into his, full of fearless love and passion.

This was what their love was. The passionate love of animals, yet the unstoppable love of the immortals.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered huskily. "We're _fifteen._ We're underage."

She stroked his scarred biceps with her scarred fingers. "We're demigods. We don't have the time."

A small smile Graced his face as he leaned down to press his lips against her collarbone, his hands stroking her thighs. "Of course." A beat of silence, that Reyna broke.

"Don't you _ever_ give me up."

"I will _never_ give you up."

 _Don't you give up, nah nah nah_

 _I won't give up, nah nah nah_

As he gazed lovingly at the sleeping form of Reyna beside him, covered in blankets, Jason couldn't have been happier. His mind planned out what he was going to do.

No one could deny that the couple was irrevocably in love. Reyna was the one for him, he was sure of it. And so what if they were too young? They had done _that,_ and they were just fifteen.

And besides, they shared a secret now. Aside from the fact they were the only ones who knew about the other's past. No one could stop this union. No one could stop Jason from proposing tomorrow.

No one had ever loved him like this.

 _Tomorrow,_ Jason thought, as he felt Somnus claim his consciousness. _Tomorrow._

 _Let me love you_

 _Let me love you_

But that tomorrow would not come for a long time.

For tomorrow, shall unfold the Titan's curse.

Tomorrow, Reyna would shatter as she discovers the disappearance of Jason, as she cradles the intricate ring she finds under the covers in place of her love.

Tomorrow, an amnesiac Jason would wake up in the back seat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know.

 **I hope this was sad enough. And beware; this story was not about lost love, it was about true love. I live this ship. I mean, come on! It was the Percabeth of Camp Jupiter!**

 **All right, who can discover all the Easter eggs in this story, pjo or hoo or any other series?**

 **Enjoy, and R n R!**


	2. Abandon

**The pairing you guys may/may not have been waiting for! Everyone's absolute favorite, Percabeth! The song I'll be using here is…none at all. What, I never said it was going to be a series of songfics! But anyway, here you go.**

 **Guest: You made my day. Thank you!**

 **Writingnerd291: I'm so glad you liked it...and no, you didn't ramble. If you think you did, you should see _me_ rant. I go crazy.**

 **nayelicadena71: Love from the dark side!**

 **Thank you huys so much for reviewing!**

 **P.S. This thing is pre-TLH.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _Abandon_

* * *

 _'There are times, painful as being stabbed, not because you were abandoned, but because you abandoned someone you loved, even when you didn't want to.'_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

When Annabeth opened her eyes, the first thing she registered was the golden, almost heavenly-looking sunlight streaming in from the open window. She raised a slender hand to block it, squinting in recoil, her brow furrowing and her nose wrinkling at the sudden light.

The next thing she noticed was the pressure of a body beside her. The blond blinked in surprise as she uncovered the white sheets and revealed the sleeping form of the one she loved most in the world.

Annabeth sat up and smiled softly, one of those smiles only he could bring out from her generally closed off face.

She reached next to her to stroke his soft, messy hair, admiring how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. Her long fingers stroked his tan skin, almost a golden bronze shade, fluttering over his long lashes which brushed his skin. They hovered over his shapely, elegant cheekbones, the back of her hand stroking his jaw and her fingertips moving over his collarbone.

The sensual touch must have affected him even in his slumber, as he sucked in a sharp breath, shivering at her tender touch, his eyelids fluttering open a little, allowing her to glimpse his beautiful green eyes, as deep and soulful as the sea he was born of. In a sudden bout of mischievousness, she raised her hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, smirking a little when his eyes shot open and his own hands reached up to grab hers and remove them from his face. "Ow!"

He grinned at noticing her, but the grin almost immediately slipped as he fully registered her presence, his mouth falling open in shock, eyes widening. She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at him. "Rise and shine, Seaweed Brain."

Percy still looked at her in shock, and it took a moment for him to respond. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at her, his expression almost wild. "What are you doing _in my bed_?"

Annabeth huffed at him, annoyed by this time. "I don't remember. And is even your girlfriend not welcome in your lovely little sleeping place? Are you worried about your mom finding out?"

He narrowed his green eyes at her. "My girlfriend is allowed here. Just not random girls."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm just a random girl?"

She waited for Percy to get over himself and start blushing and spouting crazy ways to get her safely out of his house, _unnoticed._ This wasn't the first time this had happened, because, for the _gods'_ sakes, they were _sixteen._ The _legal_ age.

But that didn't happen.

Percy threw his hands up in annoyance. "Of course you are! You don't even know how fucking _pissed_ Rachel is going to be if she finds I brought back a girl with me last night!"

Excuse me? Annabeth wanted to say, but something sounded off. He was glaring at her in an un Percy like way, and something told her that no, this was not a prank. Even some one as mischievous and troublesome as Percy Jackson wouldn't play a prank as daring and horrifying as this, and Annabeth knew from experience that the son of Poseidon's acting was far from even _okay,_ unless you counted pretending during monster attacks.

And that left only one possibility. One possibility Annabeth absolutely _refused_ to believe. Or even entertain or analyze.

But yet…

The daughter of Athena swallowed, her joy having turned to pure shock. When she spoke, her voice sounded thick to her own ears. " _What?"_

The young man next to her scowled. "Yeah! In fact, I'm pretty sure I _didn't_ bring back a girl! That was all _you,_ wasn't it? _How dare you_ sneak into some random guy's room and use them as a teddy bear?"

She recoiled, as if slapped.

"What are you saying, Percy?" she half whispered, completely and utterly horrified by what her one true love-who seemed to be out of his mind-was implying. Rather, blatantly and bluntly putting in front of her, or rubbing in her face.

"Look," he rolled his eyes, so unlike the boy with his shy charms that she loved. "You're obviously a stalker or something. And if you don't leave soon, I'll have to gladly report you. So get out!" he practically yelled at her.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "You _better_ not be playing a prank on me."

He rolled his eyes. "Just get out!"

Annabeth climbed out of the bed, slowly and deliberately. "You don't remember me?"

Percy let out a frustrated breath. "I don't _know_ you!"

She could feel tears forming in her eyes, the back of her throat burning. "It's Annabeth! Your girlfriend! Wise Girl! The one who was your anchor to the mortal world! _The one you gave up immortality for!"_

He snorted. "I think I would remember someone like that. Rachel is the one I love. _Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare."_

He turned his head away from her, holding his chin high in un-Percy like arrogance, his lips set in a jeering, mocking sneer, arms crossed against his chest, muttering something under his breath about _dumb blonds._

And then Annabeth Chase accepted something that she had earlier totally disregarded.

This was not her Percy. This was not her love.

Disbelief clouded her mind. What was happening was…impossible. Just purely impossible. They were a couple up until _now,_ and Annabeth was starting to feel suffocated, refusing to believe this. But it felt so _real,_ and she felt so _vulnerable,_ so _weak…_ the fact that _he_ would leave _her_ for someone, _anyone,_ was unbelievable in itself. But if he _was_ that cold, that heartless, nothing like the boy she had known…

She shook her head, slowly, feeling the first tear streaming down her face. "Fuck. You."

Annabeth didn't remember walking out of the house, ending up in an alleyway with brickwork walls. She stood there and brushed her curls away from her face, tears streaming endlessly down her face, her hoodie clutched tightly around her, even though it wasn't particularly cold or even chilly. She replayed the scene over and over in her mind, wondering where anything had gone wrong. _Anything._

"Percy," she whispered against the metaphorical icy wind. "What happened?"

"Annabeth?" A familiar masculine voice spoke out behind her, laced with confusion and worry. "What's wrong?"

She turned a little, but not before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. The position felt familiar, somehow, and she found herself leaning into the stranger's embrace, the faint smell of molten steel and bronze in her nostrils, drifting from his body.

Amazingly, she didn't try to fight back, otherwise the guy would have been lying on the road right now, his arm bent at an unnatural and painful position. But something about t felt achingly familiar, and her limbs refused to work at her defensive logic's command, as if her body remembered and cherished something her mind didn't. The boy even smelt like home, like the days she had spent running away, with a small family of three.

He smelled like ink and dirt and parchment.

She turned so her face was buried in his jacket, which was covered in dirt, scratched and torn in some places. He started rubbing circles into her back, and Annabeth felt the gesture wasn't random, as if the mysterious boy knew exactly what would comfort her.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, softly this time, as if he was used to her having episodes of fear and grief like this.

"He left me." Her voice was slightly muffled, half buried in his jacket.

"Who, Annie?" The voice sounded a little lost, but ready to beat anyone up at her command.

"Percy." Her reply was a whisper, drifting softly from her still lips, barely caught in the wind.

"It's alright, kiddo." She sensed him smiling, an odd, comforting smile, even though she couldn't see him. "I'll never leave you. We're family, we always will be. I promise."

Something about his words sent her into a familiar sense of fresh comfort. Only then she noticed the dark patch of blood on the underside of his arm, soaking through the jacket, spreading fast in a stain.

She pulled away, and frowned, studying the stain. "You're hurt. And you're still here…you care about me more than yourself? Why?"

He stroked her hair, her honey blond princess curls, as if he had done so a thousand times before. Something about his touch made Annabeth look up, and gasp in utter shock.

A blond young man smile softly down at her, his sky blue eyes sad and grieving, as if he was going to have to hurt her and he couldn't do anything about it, as much as he hated it. And a scar.

A scar along the side of his face, white like chalk, that she knew to turn red and purple sometimes. "Family, Annabeth. I promised."

For the second time, she started sobbing, sobbing like a little girl, as if she was seven years old again, having found a family, who would leave her later, one by dying, and one by betraying. " _Luke_."

He gave her a mournful smile, and disappeared. When she blinked and turned around, the whole world was red. Red and flame and sulphur and acid. Jagged rocks like broken drakon teeth rising from the expanse, back as coal. A river of pitch, flowing with the wails of lost souls, of hopelessness. Another ribbon of water, another river, one of dancing flames, red and yellow and orange. Broken glass under her feet, digging into her soles. Veins in the earth, pulsing purple and maroon.

And a boy.

A boy with green eyes, tired limbs and raven like hair, messy and tousled. A boy, smiling at her through the pain, telling her it would be all right. A boy, with a Celestial Bronze sword and a tattered orange t-shirt, with an almost completely faded black print. A boy with his arm around her, kissing her forehead, an action so much like the boy she knew so well.

A boy, saying to her, like a prayer, _I love you._

Saying, _I love you, Wise Girl._

And a huge monster looming behind him, one with pincers and long, spindly legs, frothing at the mouth, its six deadly eyes glistening with malice, its fanged mouth grinning in glee.

And the boy, crushed in its jaw, blood flowing from his mouth, still holding her hand, and saying with his dying breath, _I love you, Annabeth._

And that's how Annabeth woke up screaming.

Her sheets stuck to her sweaty skin, her throat was feeling raw and hoarse, and her vision was blurred with tears. Her breathing was labored, her chest was rising and falling, and she herself was filling with utter despair.

"It's just a nightmare, Annabeth. Shh, it's just a dream. It's all false, I'm fine, you're fine; I love you."

Percy was suddenly next to her, the lamp light switched on, bathing them with an orange yellow light. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and hot tears flowed from under her eyelids, and hugged her arms, unable to stop the shivering.

Percy rubbed her back and draped his arm around her, pulling her in a hug, her head tucking into his shoulder, as if it fit there perfectly. He smiled at her in a reassuring way, and rocked her back and forth, which calmed her enough to register the darkness outside, and the light silvery soft light streaming in from the half open window, told her it was at _least_ the middle of the night.

The moon and the stars, which she could not see, but assumed to be there, seemed calm and serene, as if even Artemis herself was trying to calm Annabeth, maybe even for the sake of Percy. The dream…it felt so _unreal_ , and yet so _real_ at the same time, it made Annabeth want to curl up and cry.

So she clutched on to Percy for support, drawing strength from him, as if they were one person and could interchange their level of energy. Or better yet, he was the only thing in this established cruel world that made Annabeth _want_ to keep going.

Slowly, after a comfortable silence her heart… _calmed_ …somewhat.

"What happened, Annabeth?" his voice was so soft and gentle and caring, and so much like Luke's had been in the dream, she couldn't help but lose herself again to tears. Percy's arm tightened around her, pulling her head onto his chest as she cried, feeling his heartbeat quicken at seeing her in pain, the salt from her tears making his t-shirt saline, and wet.

"You were there." She said softly, finally.

He frowned down at her, her looking outside the window with glassy grey eyes. "What do you mean?"

Her palm rested against his chest as she leaned against him. "You didn't know me. You didn't remember me."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut; tight. It pained him to see her like this, especially if it was _him,_ even a dream of him, a thought of him that had hurt her. It made him want to wish that she didn't love him at all, if it made sure of the fact that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Not by him.

He rested his chin on her head, her mess of blond princess curls. "I wouldn't ever leave you. I wouldn't ever forget you. Even if I wanted to," he laughed. "I couldn't. I _won't_."

She gave him one of those soft, rare smiles of hers that made him _happy_ that she loved him. Maybe it was selfish of him, loving her so. But what love _wasn't_?

Her smile faded as she remembered the second part. "And he was there too."

This time, Percy knew immediately. The one she had had nightmares of, ever since they returned from the war with the Titan lord, bloody and victorious; yet having lost something precious in the process of now faded time. "Luke."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "He was bleeding. Where he had stabbed himself…with _my_ knife. And he kept speaking about his promise, about family."

He didn't know what would hurt her and what wouldn't, so he kept quiet and offered her support just by being there.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Sometime I just…I want to _throw_ that knife _away,_ Percy. But I can't. Because he _gave_ it to me. It reminds me of him, it _hurts_ me every time I see it, but I _can't_ bring myself to throw it away."

He said nothing, understanding how she felt. It was almost poetic, how, by comforting her through nights of restless, illusionary nightmares, he knew even her worst, darkest thoughts, and how she would respond to them, like the back of his hand. Then she intertwined her fingers with his and looked down, and Percy knew what she was going to say was going to be the worst part of her nightmare.

"And there was a place," she half-whispered. "Where blood ran like water, water like fire; water like souls of the damned. And there were rocks, jagged like broken swords. You, telling me over and over that you loved me." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with vulnerability he could rarely associate with someone as strong as she. "And a monster, worse than anything I have ever seen, with long legs and fangs and eyes like pits…it _killed_ you, Percy, it _killed_ you. It clutched you with blade like limbs and made you _bleed._ And you, with even your dying breath, told me you _loved_ me. And I…" Her voice broke. "I _can't_ live with that."

"I'm here," he said softly, holding on to her. "I'll always be here. I promise."

And she believed him.

Lying wrapped up in Percy's arms, calm orange light from a lamp, moonlight from the window, sitting in a bed in his cabin, Annabeth felt a security that she wouldn't find even in a safe house. So she did what any depressed, loved, and tired demigod would do.

She slept.

Her dreams were filled with stars and moonlight and love and Percy. And when she woke up at seven next morning, her head was on a pillow and she was lying in a bunk in Cabin Six, Malcolm sleeping on the bunk next to her.

She closed her eyes and banished the pain and tears, trying to hold on to the sweetness of the dream of the night. But ultimately, she had to get up, and had to search for him.

She would scour the seven seas if it meant he could be with her again. And for now, Annabeth had to look for Percy.

Why was he even gone? Did he abandon the camp? Abandon _her?_

Next to her bed, she drew another line on the wall, behind the calendar, along with the other tally marks. Five. Five days of Percy missing. Five days of Annabeth sacrificing her blood, toil, tears and sweat looking for him.

And she would look for him even now.

"Oh, Percy." She said softly, half careful not to wake her cabin mates, half connected to her emotions. "Why did you leave me?"

She looked out the window, streaming in sunlight like golden dust. Annabeth then turned away from it, as there was a picture of him and her tacked on the wall next to it.

"You _promised_."

* * *

 **So I guess I'm evil.**

 **Just in case you didn't get it, the entire thing was a dream, and Annabeth really woke up when she woke up in her Cabin. Up until the line 'She slept,' Annabeth was dreaming. The initial nightmare, and the part of Percy comforting her, it was all a dream. So yeah.**

 **Read and Review! Reviews would be much appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
